


Daughters of Artemis

by AlbiontheBard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Dominance, F/F, Femdom, Fisting, Gangbang, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Monsters, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stripping, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbiontheBard/pseuds/AlbiontheBard
Summary: A girl out alone a night becomes the prey of a pack of female werewolves. But since Lycanthropy can be transmitted through blood and bites, there are other ways it can be transmitted too...





	Daughters of Artemis

“Stupid stupid stupid” Gale ran through the woods, her breath heaving as the howling drew in behind her. Wolves were everywhere she looked in the woods. She had been stupid to take this woodland path in the middle of the night. Sure it had been the fastest route she could see to get home but, right now, she just felt very stupid. She had been running for over half an hour by now, she was sure of it. Her thighs were burning, he lungs ached, she was soaked in sweat, and she wanted more than anything to wake up like this was all just a bad dream...   
SLAM!  
Something hit her from the side, the smell of wet fur and warm breath filled her nose as her world span, she hit the ground hard, twigs snapping as she rolled across the litter and feeling small cuts open across her arms as she tried to stop her fall. She came to a sudden halt though, as a growl filled her ear once more and she felt teeth on her collar. Gale screamed as she was dragged around roughly, more bodies, more growling, more teeth. All she could see was the full moon through the treetops, partly obscured by the milling bodies of the wolves. When she had finally run out of breath to scream, she found herself tensed, four sets of jaws held her limbs as far apart as they would go. The one on her collar had let go, allowing her to swallow in fear as one of the wolves climbed on top of her….and changed. As she watched, the creature became a feral woman with long dirty red hair that fell past her hips, unbrushed and wild, a thick bush of matching hair between her thighs and streams of grime across her naked, alluring body, silhouetted in the full moon's glow. The woman knelt down on all fours over her, until her mouth was brushing Gale’s ear.

“Hello beautiful” she growled, softly “You look delicious” 

“P-p-p-please, Don’t eat me….just let me go” Gale begged, trying to ignore the warmth and musk of the woman as she straddled her, pressing her breasts into the front of Gale’s hoodie

“Oh we’ll be eating you alright, my pet. Every last one of us will get a juicy, wet mouthful of you before we’re done here tonight” the Werewolf chuckled as she reached down behind her, Gale squirmed to see what she was doing, then tensed up in surprise and shame. This woman was groping her, her fingers shamelessly fondling her pussy through her jeans “We’re out hunting for new girls to join the pack and I think you’ll fit right in”

“Wait.. join you… make me into a… but… you’re going to bite…?” Fear was locking up Gale’s voice, as well as the nagging distraction of having herself molested on top of being threatened; damn but the bitch knew how to use her fingers. All around them, the other wolves were changing, some back into women like their leader, all as dirty and unkempt as she was, others stopping half way through the transformation, ending up as lanky, cawled and hock legged women with inhuman faces, but breasts exposed and very human in their shape and appeal.

The Werewolf laughed “Bite you? You are kinky aren’t you girl? Yes there will be biting, but not in the way you think. We’re going to turn you, but we’re going to make you drink deep to earn it” And with that, she brought both hands up and ripped open Gale’s hoodie and shirt in a single, effortless movement.   
This was the signal for the pack to move in. Gale could do nothing but scream in fear as the werewolves grabbed and tugged at her. The sleeves of her restrained arms tore clean away, the scraps of her shirt pulled away. Her jeans were ripped all across the legs and her belt snapped in the frenzy to strip her. Still kneeling over her, the leader slipped both her hands under Gale’s bra and toyed with her breasts, long fingernails first circling then pinching her nipples, before pulling her hands up sharply, snapping the bra down it’s middle strap and tearing the right cup clean off, making Gale cry out in pain as the remains of the straps dug into her shoulders with the tug. Before she could close her mouth though, something was rammed into it by a laughing woman. She realised it was her own panties, they had ripped them from her before she could even notice and now their torn remains were a gag as hands began to explore every inch of her. 

As the leader dismounted her, she could see there were maybe a dozen women in the pack, about half and half between fully human and monstrous forms. As the leader sat back against a tree and began to masturbate herself, looking Gale right in the eyes as she did, three of the human women got down between her legs, which a pair of the half-forms were holding wide open. Gale wanted nothing more than to try and cover herself, but another two had her arms out wide again, and had pulled them roughly behind her head. She felt something tighten on her wrists as the denim of her former jeans, now torn to strips, was being used to tie her wrists together. Once she was bound, one of the women knelt over her wrists and began grinding her wet, soft pussy against Gale’s bound together hands, rubbing herself off while also completely pinning her arms above her head. The three between her legs had begun to lick, nibble and stroke her thighs and pussy. One casually drove a finger up to the knuckle inside her, causing her to scream, because while she was more aroused than she’d admit, she wasn’t nearly lubricated enough for that kind of treatment yet. Seeing this, the leader growled, stepping in to pull the offender out by her hair and pinning her to a tree.

“I see you can’t finger a cunt well, Gwyn” she growled as the pack all turned to look “Lets see how you fucking like it when someone goes in dry” and before the other werewolf could so much as protest, drove four fingers directly inside the other woman’s unprepared asshole. Gwyn cried out in pain, but her alpha mercilessly pounded her ass with her hand until she was almost fisting the woman. Only then did she relent and throw her down in the dirt to the amusement of the rest of the pack, who had paused in their molestation of Gale to laugh and mock their unfortunate sister. Gwyn lay on her side, nursing her backside as the others returned their attention to their victim. The assault of tongues and fingers began again, one of the half forms leaning in and taking most of one of Gale’s breasts in her elongated mouth whole and sucking on it hard, teasing the soft flesh with her teeth as she ran her tongue across the skin. Gale could do nothing but moan, sob and try to deny to herself just how much this was turning her on right now. 

The two remaining women between her thighs were now relentlessly licking at her clit and labia, doing everything they could to tease her until she was so wet, she felt it running down her goosepimpled buttocks and down onto the forest floor below her. Her body was freezing cold in the night air, but she felt warm inside, so warm she felt she might sweat at any moment.  
“She’s ready, Red” called one of the werewolves between her legs. As one, the others toying with her pulled back, the half-form indulging in her chest letting go with a wet sound and leaving her right breast tooth marked, reddened and dripping with spit. The leader, apparently named “Red”, stopped fingering herself and shook her main of hair with a satisfied smile. “Crystal, it’s your turn”

The group looked at one of the half-forms who, Gale now realised, had been hanging back from the orgy. Had she really just thought of this...this assault as an orgy? Her head was swimming. She hadn’t wanted this, she didn’t want this, a pack of feral women were raping her but… but she was ok with it. Gale loved her girlfriend with all her heart but this? this was… beyond anything she could have experienced. The realisation made her so disoriented for a moment that while she was coming to terms with it, she missed what had seemed to be a small argument. Crystal seemed reluctant to get involved. The Werewolf reverted from her half-form to full human as Red approached her and, placing one hand on the other woman’s shoulder, began stroking her crotch. 

As soon as she had become human again, Gale realised something the half wolfen form had had harder to spot, the girl Crystal had a penis. Not a terribly small one either. Crystal’s breasts were smaller than most as well, petite little b cups at most, but that wasn’t stopping her toying with them as much as she was her cock. “You are one of us, Crystal, one of the sisterhood, that doesn’t change because of this” she gave the hardening cock a squeeze “and it won’t change if you use it to fuck this little, civilized whore until you pump her full of your seed and help make her one of us. You can have the honour of being the first to feed her your blessings. She will drink deep tonight, but you can be the first”

With that, Crystal nodded and, penis now hard as a rock and even more intimating the various Half-Form women surrounding her. The others made room and held Gale’s legs open, but even if they hadn’t, she felt like, that, at this point, she wouldn’t have shielded herself if she could. The shamed Gwyn was pulled forward by her hair and made to fellate Crystal, lubricating the shewolf’s shaft until it glistened in the moonlight

She moaned into the panties as Crystal entered her. She writhed on the dirt against her bondage as the girl began to thrust inside her, slowly at first but then harder, faster, more vigorously as she gained in confidence and pleasure. The rest of the pack cheered her on as, to Gale’s horror, she began to change again. Crystal’s penis grew even longer, even thicker as she returned to her half-form state, until the wolf like claws were gripping Gale’s arms hard enough to draw blood and hot, canine breath huffed in face. Teeth closed on her neck, hard enough to grip but not to bite. The relentless fucking seemed to take hours, Gale’s shoulders being driven down into the soil with each thrust. And a part of her wanted each thrust to be followed by another, and another, and another, more and more, to keep pleasuring her, keep filling her as she drew ever closer to her own climax.

She and Crystal came at the exact same moment. A human scream and a wolf’s howl of pleasure echoed together as the pack cheered them to the finish, the huge, knotted, canine cock pumping into her, filling her insides with hot, sticky cum in shot after shot. Before she could catch her breath however, someone had yanked the ruined panties from her mouth and she found herself staring directly up into the wild, unkempt bush of Red’s crotch. The smell of musk and female arousal was intoxicating this close in, and before she even registered it as a choice, she had begun to eat the Alpha wolf’s cunt.

“That’s right, good girl” Red moaned to herself “Crystal’s magnificent blessing was likely enough to give you the blessing of Artemis, but we need to make sure it sticks”  
Quickly the other women were all over her again, hands stroking her body, mouths and teeth abusing her breasts, spit covered fingers being forced deep inside her cunt as soon as Crystal pulled out, forcing themselves up inside her and swirling their own fluids in with the warm cum inside her. She felt sopping wet fingers exploring her ass, stretching and teasing her hole that not even she and her girlfriend had experimented with. Even Gwyn seemed to be allowed back into the gangbang, as there seemed to be a set of hands taking extra care to be gentle with her. With red grinding away over her face, Gale could see none of this, her vision was entirely obscured by Red, who was humping her face with a vigour, leaking so much from her arousal that Gale was having to swallow regularly in order to keep up with eating the sweet, sweaty, addictive pussy locked over her mouth. 

After more than a minute of this rough treatment, Red began to moan louder “Yes” Yes you cunt, i’m going to cum, i’m going to-AH! Drink it, drink it all you little bitch!” Red’s orgasm was met with a wave of liquid that washed down into Gale’s mouth like a bursting dam, which she gulped down as desperately as she could. As soon as Red felt able to stand, another woman took her place, forcing Gale to start eating again. With a mixture of fear, exhaustion and lust, Gale realised she would have to eat out every single one of them. 

It took hours. Even with those she wasn’t giving head to pleasuring each other to hasten the process, it took hours. She thought it would be done after the last of the women had been brought to climax by her tongue. Her mouth and lips were sore and she desperately needed rest as her visit was beginning to fill with stars, but the group merely forced her into a doggy style position on her hands and knees and Crystal mounted her again, this time forcing her huge cock into her loosened, lubricated ass. Gale moan, cried out and wept silently as she knelt in the middle of a circle of masturbating women, the monstrous cock overpowering what, until but a few hours ago, had been her virgin backside. Her hands and then her elbows gave way until she was face down in the dirt again, but it was by then that Crystal pulled out and, with Red holding Gale up by her hair, put the tip of the cock in her mouth and fucked her restrained face until within seconds, Gale was swallowing thick ropes of cum. She actually cough some of it back up when Crystal pulled out, but Red merely scooped it off her chin and pushed it back inside her mouth till she swallowed. 

“Please…” Gale gasped, her whole body shaking with cold, adrenaline and pure exhaustion “No more… i’ll join you, please stop…”

Red simply laughed, still holding the barely conscious girl up by her hair “We’re not stopping new blood. You don’t get any say in this anymore, I am your Alpha. You live for my pleasure, you do what I say. If I want to fuck you, i’ll fuck you. The whole pack will fuck you. We need to make sure the blessing takes hold”. Then she was thrown back down onto her back and Red mounted her face for a second time.

 

The sun was just showing signs of rising when they finally returned to the natural gully that was their home camp. A large rock overhang hund with willow trees formed a natural shelter, improved with basic but well built walls of tree branches and furs. It was into the single, large tent that Gale was unceremoniously thrown. She had lost her consciousness hours ago and now looked a sad sight and a far cry from what she had been when she left for home the night before. Naked, skin covered in hickies, bite marks, slap marks, her hair soaked and matted, her body still slick with sweat and sexual fluids. Her breathing was shallow but she was still very much alive, merely pushed to all her possible limits in a midnight orgy that had lasted hours beyond her ability to withstand. Gwyn and Crystal tucked her in under a pile of furs and left her to sleep it off. 

Red looked in at her, not unkindly. The girl had done well, had been a lot of fun. She would make a fine sister. That is, assuming the Blessing of Artemis took. It often did but by pure bad luck, sometimes it didn’t claim a woman on the first try. That was why they pushed their prey to such extremes as they had last night. With a fond smile, Red remembered that Crystal had taken nearly a week of relentless nights to achieve her blessing. But as Red saw it, it was a win-win scenario. They either had a new sister, or they got to do it all over again. And again. As long as it took. Family was worth a little hard work. She closed the tent behind her and went off towards the cooking fires, were some meat was alreading cooking up nicely, after a night like that, she could use a good bite...


End file.
